stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DS9 personnel in Star Trek: War Aftermath
Aiman al-Rashid A human believed to be Aiman al-Rashid served as Chief of Operations aboard Deep Space 9 and chief engineer of the for six months after the departure of Chief Miles O'Brien in late 2375. During the Dominion War, the real Aiman al-Rashid served aboard the until its destruction. When he was not found among the survivors, he was declared missing and presumed dead. Section 31 later falsified Starfleet records to indicate Rashid was eventually rescued while having one of its own agents take his place. This agent was a Middle East terrorist from Earth’s 21st century taken out of suspended animation at some point in the late in the 24th century. He served as a triple agent for both Section 31 and the anti-Federation Cardassian faction, the True Way. In 2376, the faux Rashid oversaw modifications to several of the station’s EPS relays as part of a plan to assassinate a Cardassian delegate to provide a pretense for taking preemptive action against the Breen Confederacy. He later rigged the Defiant s transporter to allow Captain Limis Vircona to be captured by True Way leader Gul Revok. He simultaneously transported a homing device to the same coordinates to inform Cardassian troops loyal to Castellan Alon Ghemor of the True Way encampment’s location. As part of an away mission to rescue Lambda Paz personnel from Revok’s encampment, the faux Rashid placed an explosive device on the main power core. At this time, he revealed to Julian Bashir and Raul Fitzpatrick the nature of his mission: to assure the survival of a Cardassian government that was not hostile to the United Federation of Planets. (" The True Way") Hobbies and interest Rashid had an interest in Earth history. He occasionally participated in holosuite reenactments with Bashir and Fitzpatrick, such as Operation: Nightfall. Raul Fitzpatrick Raul Fitzpatrick served as Deep Space 9’s chief of Starfleet security and tactical officer of the for six months after the end of the Dominion War in late 2375. He was a part the mission in 2376 to rescue Lambda Paz personnel taken hostage by the anti-Federation Cardassian faction, the True Way. Fitzpatrick had previously served aboard the , where he had been romantically involved with crewmate Lisa Neeley for three months prior to the beginning of the Dominion War. During their brief relationship, Neeley did not appear to desire a committed relationship given the dangerous nature of their profession, for which Fitzpatrick resented her. When the war began, she broke things off not wanting to become too emotionally invested. Neeley believed Fitzpatrick to problems trusting others, a fact she pointed out when he believed Julian Bashir and 21st century Earth terrorist leader Hamri al-Assad to be the same person. Fitzpatrick believed this to be the case when he was shown a photograph of Assad in the historical database. He formed this belief based on Bashir’s genetic enhancements and the fact historical villain Khan Noonien Singh had placed himself in suspended animation. Fitzpatrick made his belief known after a small fleet of Cardassian escort vessels overpowered the Defiant. During the away mission to rescue Lambda Paz personnel, Fitzpatrick insisted that Bashir stay by his side, stating, “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Bashir later saved Fitzpatrick’s life thanks to the former’s genetically enhanced reflexes when an agent of Section 31 rigged the power core of the True Way’s encampment to explode. Fitzpatrick admitted his error, but felt he put a severe strain on his friendship with Bashir. Following the mission, he requested a transfer to Neeley’s next assignment, having reconciled with her. ("The True Way") Hobbies and interest Fitzpatrick had an interest in Earth history. He occasionally participated in holosuite reenactments with Bashir and Rashid, such as Operation: Nightfall. After one such reenactment, Fitzpatrick reminded Bashir, who had played the role of Jack Bauer, that he would play Bauer next time. Zeyner Antis Doctor Zeyner Antis was a Bajoran Militia officer during the late 24th century In 2376, he was the deputy chief medical officer aboard Deep Space 9. When Julian Bashir was assigned to a rescue mission involving the , Zeyner was given the responsibility of conducting autopsies on Crewman Marquez and Ensign Magnaulty. Doctor Zeyner was discovered to have killed Mar Ronnick, a Bajoran engineer with ties to the Kohn-Ma. By injecting Ronnick with tophrazan, an ingredient in pain-killing medicines, but a deadly poison in its pure form, Zeyner made Ronnick’s death look like a suicide. A follow-up autopsy, conducted after no poison was found on Ronnick’s brother’s person, and an inventory of the Infirmary revealed Ronnick’s true cause of death. When security chief Ro Laren revealed her findings to Zeyner, he confessed to being a triple-agent of the Kohn-Ma and the Bajoran Ministry of Internal Affairs. Ro doubted that his motives would prevent a medical review board from revoking his medical license. Zeyner still made himself useful by revealing the Kohn-Ma’s plans. ("The True Way") Mar Ronnick Mar Ronnick was a Bajoran engineer who served aboard Deep Space 9 in 2376. He was involved in the plot to assassinate Cardassian ambassador Pirak and lay blame on the Breen Confederacy. His role was to modify the station's surveillance system to relay information to his quarters and make Pirak's death look like an accident. When security chief Ro Laren caught wind of Mar's role, she placed him in the station's holding cells. When Mar was later found dead in his cell, he was believed to have committed suicide. When no poison found on his brother, Mar Solarin's person and a followup autopsy provided a clearer cause of death, Doctor Zeyner Antis was found to have killed Ronnick. ("The True Way") Marquez Crewman, first class, Marquez was an engineer aboard Deep Space 9 in 2376. He had been temporarily transferred to security in preparation for an important peace conference aboard the station. He was killed as a test of the modifications made on EPS relays intended to assassinate one of the delegates. (" The True Way") Magnaulty Ensign Magnaulty was a Starfleet security officer aboard Deep Space 9 in 2376. He had been assigned as a guard in the station’s habitat ring during an important peace conference. After his colleague Marquez was killed, he responded. He attempted to investigate what killed Marquez and was killed himself. ("The True Way") List of DS9 personnel in Star Trek: War Aftermath List of DS9 personnel in Star Trek: War Aftermath